Domando O Leão
by Mabellie
Summary: YAOI LEMON - Sabe de um coisa? - As palavras sensuais e ferozes que saiam da boca do desgraçado o arrepiaram. - Eu odeio que me peguem pelo cabelo como você fez!


**AVISOS: **

Os personagens não me pertencem. Contém linguagem obcena e ato sexual entre dois homens.

**COMENTÁRIO (INÚTIL) DA AUTORA:**

Cansei de começar um comentário com 'finalmente'. Essa daqui eu escrevi na aula (aluna muito aplicada) já faz um tempinho e só agora que tomei coragem pra digitar! Essa é pesadona, bem vulgar mesmo! Era essa a intenção, afinal. Nos deu calafrios na aula de física (longa história)!

* * *

**Domando o Leão**

- Ah, eu quero te matar seu desgraçado! Acaba logo com isso!

Parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o leonino apressado:

- Então você não está gostando?

- Cala a boca e... - travou.

- E...?

- Me chupa logo Miro!

O escorpiano riu e continuou o serviço. Escorregava a língua devagar, subindo e descendo, num movimento que fazia sua presa se remexer. Depois fazia movimentos circulares enquanto apertava as coxas do mais novo com vontade.

- Você é bem maior do que eu pensei! - Elogiou enquanto olhava o membro já lambuzado e se divertia domando o Leão.

Deu um beijo suculento na ponta e enfiou tudo na boca de uma vez. Aioria tentava não gemer alto e, em vão, tentava controlar sua respiração. Ninguém podia ouvir nada. Imaginem só, dois dos poderosos e respeitáveis cavaleiros de Atena se comendo num banheiro público!

- Hum... - deixou escapar um gemido que infelizmente avisou que o orgasmo estava próximo.

E pela milésima vez, o escorpiano parou:

- Ainda não!

- Que saco! A gente deve estar aqui há meia hora e você fica com essa de ''ainda não''? - Sussurrava.

- Se você está gostando, cale a boca, pois EU mando aqui!

Voltou a lamber, deixando-o mais molhado e mais pulsante. Dessa vez ele não interromperia, deixando que o leonino chegasse no seu tão esperado clímax.

O Cavaleiro de Leão sabia que, se gemesse, a tortura continuaria por horas e horas, mas não se conteve.

- Hum, isso, isso!

O brincalhão chupava com força e com fome, sabendo que o fim da primeira rodada estava próximo.

- Aah, não pára!

Travou as mãos nos cabelos cacheados, sentindo as correntes elétricas avassaladoras que passavam por seu corpo. Miro engoliu tudo que fora oferecido, deixando apenas algumas gotinhas que insistiram em escorrer por seu rosto.

- Zeus, Miro!

Sorriu. - Você é bem gostoso! - Levantou-se e puxou a cabeça de Leão pelos fios dourados, fazendo as duas línguas famintas se enroscarem. Aioria provava do seu próprio gosto e sentia o membro ereto de Escorpião colado ao seu. Os corpos se esfregavam frenéticamente, aumentando o tesão de ambos.

- Minha vez! - virou-o de costas e desceu suas calças até as coxas. Ele parecia ser bem apertado, parecia implorar para ser invadido.

Lambeu os lábios.

- Eu não vou dar pra você!

Ignorou.

- Miro! Sai daí! Eu já disse que...

Agarrou os fios curtos com força, mostrando quem estava no controle.

- Depois do 'favorzinho' que eu te fiz, é o mínimo que você deve fazer. E como eu já disse, EU mando aqui! - Abriu seu própio zíper, tirando todo seu volume para fora. Apesar da ansiedade, queria torturá-lo mais um pouco.

Pegou seu membro na mão e o esfregava na entrada do leonino. Ele era tão quente! Empurrava com força, roçava de leve. Colou no grego e mordeu sua orelha com força, fazendo com que o mesmo soltasse uns palavrões.

Entrou de uma vez.

Aioria segurou o grito, e apenas xingou novamente:

- Caralho, vai pro inferno!

O jogo do escorpiano estava dando certo! Ele estava adorando!

- Sabe de uma coisa? - As palavras sensuais e ferozes que saiam da boca do desgraçado o arrepiaram. - Eu odeio que me peguem pelo cabelo como você fez!

Entrou e saiu sem piedade, tornando seus movimentos em uma rotina crescente. Masturbava o outro bem rápido, no ritmo das estocadas violentas. Eles não se importavam mais, gemiam sem limitações. O barulho dos corpos suados se chocando só deixava a situação mais divertida e muito mais perigosa.

O membro duro de Escorpião, entrava e saía, chegando no ponto certinho.

- Tá gostando? Hum...? - Provocava, fazendo sua presa arquear o corpo. - Você gosta quando eu meto com força?

Descarado!

- Hum...! Não pára! - Pedia ofegante.

- Mais forte?

- Mais! Mete mais forte! - Estava quase lá! - Não pára, eu vou gozar!

Como previsto, molhou as mãos do escorpiano, fechando os olhos com força.

- Que delícia! - Não havia parado com as estocadas, prolongando o clímax do leonino. - Aah, você é uma delícia!

Invadiu a entrada apertada mais uma última vez, sentindo os espasmos violentos.

Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, até que as respirações voltassem ao normal. E mesmo assim, ele não perdeu a chance:

- Você é uma delícia, Leão!

* * *

**COMENTÁRIO FINAL (E INÚTIL) DA AUTORA:**

Noooossa, ela ficou curtinha digitada! ;-;

Eu até escreveria um 'Ai, que vergonha!' mas eu não sou fresca e nem faço cu doce! Repetindo, a intenção era ficar bem vulgar, pelo menos as falas dos dois. Mais um desafio concluído, um casal não tão inusitado, mas divertido.

Depois de escrever com o Shura, o Deathmask e o Afrodite, eu estou gostando bastante de escrever com o Aioria!

Beijos espero reviews bem impuras e indecentes! Beijos!


End file.
